Kinktober 2018
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: One-Shots TomoMomo que responden al desafío Kinktober 2018 de la página "Es de Fanfics" Temas: "Hielo" Shoto asiste a Momo en un día de inteso calor. "Intercambio de parejas" AU: Él no la conoce más que de vista en las reuniones formales que organiza su padre, aún así es forzado a pasar una noche con ella, ¿Porqué se siente tan atraído si nunca se conocieron?
1. Hielo TodoMomo

**Primero que todo… BNHA no me pertenece. Hago esto porque me gusta, sin fines de lucro.**

 **1 Hielo | TodoMomo**

 **Summary:** Un calor sofocante se instaló en la ciudad por varios días. Momo tiene la mala suerte de tener el aire acondicionado descompuesto y Shoto quiere ayudarla a solucionarlo. Pero un inocente cubo de hielo desatará los deseos que ambos llevaban guardados por tanto tiempo.

* * *

El verano estaba azotando la ciudad con violencia desde hacía varios días. La ola de calor sofocante castigaba sin clemencia y Momo estaba sufriendo particularmente ese día que el aire acondicionado se le había dado por dejar de funcionar.

Shoto estaba subido a una escalera, con una herramienta en la mano, no muy seguro de lo que debía ajustar, pero al menos lo intentaba, obviamente sin resultado alguno.

Había ido a visitar a su amiga al departamento que rentaba cerca de la Agencia donde trabajaban ambos, luego que ella le contara del problema que tenía con el aparato en cuestión, por algún motivo él pensó que podría hacer algo al respecto.

-Lo siento, Yaoyorozu. No tengo idea de como arreglar esta cosa. - Le dijo bajándose de la escalera, sintiéndose desanimado. Ella le sonrió levemente, mientras trataba de tirarse algo de aire con el abanico que acababa de producir con su quirk. -Deberíamos llamar un técnico. - Sugirió, tomando su celular del bolsillo.

Todoroki no tenía problemas con el clima, ni en invierno ni en verano. Con la capacidad de su cuerpo de auto regular la temperatura podía evitar problemas como los que estaba sufriendo ella. Por su parte, Momo sentía que la presión le había bajado hasta el suelo y el agotamiento se había apoderado de sus músculos ya cansados por los sucesivos días de calor, además de eso el sudor que corría por su espalda y frente le hacía sentir incómoda. Ya se había bañado cuatro veces ese día, pero el clima volvía a arremeter con sus 40° de sensación térmica.

-Tienes mucha suerte. - Le dijo con la voz apagada. -Gracias a tu quirk no tienes que preocuparte por el clima. - Él la miró inclinando la cabeza a un lado y se sentó junto a ella frente a la mesa pequeña que tenía entre el sillón y el televisor.

-No es que yo tenga suerte… Tú has sido muy desafortunada que justo se rompiera el aire acondicionado un día con tanto calor. -

-Tal vez se arruinó por todos estos días encendido. - Razonó ella mirando con rencor al aparato que colgaba de su pared. -De haber sabido, hubiera sido más cautelosa al usarlo. - Se quejó mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en el asiento del sillón.

-Puede ser otra cosa y no por usarlo incorrectamente. ¿Tienen algún tipo de mantenimiento estas cosas? - Preguntó, más para sí mismo que para ella, mientras deslizaba en su celular la sección de servicios de un conocido sitio de recomendaciones, buscando alguien que arreglara aires. Encontró un par de números y se dispuso a llamarlos.

Los llamados eran un fracaso. Algunos no atendían y los que lo hacían tenían todo el día ocupado.

Momo comenzaba a frustrarse aún más y el calor no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Acarició su cuello, deslizando sus dedos a la altura de la clavícula, apartando las gotas de sudor que se habían formado allí, el movimiento lento, sus ojos cerrados y la piel brillosa de transpiración, con su mechón de flequillo pegado al contorno de su rostro levemente sonrojado. Shoto la observó fijamente, sus ojos bicolores siguiendo el camino de sus dedos. Al darse cuenta de lo indiscreto de su mirada, giró su cabeza a su celular. Por primera vez desde que comenzó el verano, Todoroki sentía calor.

-Voy por algo de beber, ¿Quieres un poco? - Preguntó ella levantándose de su lugar.

-Sí, por favor. - Respondió él y la miró mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina.

Por lo general su amiga se vestía de forma discreta, camisas de cuello alto, faldas hasta debajo de la rodilla o remeras algo holgadas con pantalones largos. A excepción de su traje de heroína que necesitaba ser con piel expuesta, el resto de su guardarropa era bastante conservador. Pero el calor había traído algunos cambios a eso también, Momo vestía una musculosa blanca que se le pegaba al cuerpo y unos shorts de jean bastante cortos. Él nunca se había fijado en cosas como esa y no se permitía pensamientos libidinosos a lo Mineta, pero Momo no se lo estaba haciendo fácil esta vez.

Ella volvió con dos vasos de limonada con hielo, le extendió uno a él y comenzó a beber el suyo. Shoto la miraba de reojo mientras tomaba de a pequeños sorbos.

-Por suerte aún me queda hielo en la nevera. - Le dijo, mientras pescaba un cubo congelado del vaso y lo metía en su boca. Todoroki abrió los ojos exageradamente y el calor se extendió por su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus orejas. Momo emitió un gemido de placer cuando el frío del cubo tocó el interior de su boca, un hilo de agua helada corrió por la comisura de sus labios y descendió por su mandíbula, dibujando un trayecto refrescante por su cuello.

Shoto bebió un sorbo largo de limonada, al sentir que se le secaba la garganta.

-Ahora estoy mucho mejor. - Le sonrió ella, cuando el hielo se derritió por completo y el jugo helado refrescó su cuerpo por dentro. -No me había dado cuenta de hacer eso antes. - Todoroki asintió con la cabeza, sin saber que más responder. Su mente parecía haberse quedado solo con la imagen de ese hilo de líquido resbalando por la piel de ella. -¿No tuviste suerte con el técnico? -

-No. Algunos no responden y los que lo hacen están ocupados. -

-Es una época de mucho trabajo para ellos. - Momo metió dos dedos en el vaso y sacó otro cubo de hielo con la misma intención que antes. Shoto la miró hipnotizado, mientras esta vez ella le daba una lamida al cubo que tenía en su mano, su lengua trazando el contorno de aquel pequeño fragmento de agua congelada y luego lo atrapaba entre sus labios deslizándolos por la superficie suave del hielo.

Él sintió que el aire se le atoraba en los pulmones, se le aceleraba el pulso y una gota de transpiración recorría su cuello. Su vaso ya estaba vacío, pero los dos pequeños cubos de hielo todavía estaban allí al fondo del recipiente. Metió la mano dentro y también sacó uno. Lo miró con cautela, esperando que su atención se enfocara en ese pequeño fragmento helado, así su mente se dispersaba de la imagen de la boca de Momo saboreando el suyo y lo metió en su boca, sintiendo el frío recorrer el interior y extenderse por su cuerpo. Agradeció haber logrado quitarse el excitante pensamiento anterior, pero Yaoyorozu volvía a complicarle los planes, al gatear hasta su lado para observar la pantalla de su celular con la lista de técnicos de aire acondicionado, la chica se había desplazado apoyando rodillas y manos en el suelo, la remera musculosa, que se pegaba a su cuerpo mojada por sudor y algo del líquido de los hielos, le daban una clara idea de lo que había debajo de la prenda. Shoto tragó saliva y en la acción casi se atraganta con el hielo tosiendo torpemente. Momo masajeó su espalda buscando su mirada preocupada…

-¿Estás bien? - Él asintió levemente, sintiéndose aún más incómodo entre el atragantamiento y los masajes en su espalda que comenzaban a parecerse demasiado a delicadas caricias que dibujaban un sendero ardiente en su piel. -No debes comerlo entero, tiene que derretirse en tu boca. -

-Lo sé. - Respondió cuando se le pasó la horrible sensación de atoro en la garganta. Momo continuaba acariciándole la espalda, totalmente ajena a las reacciones que el tacto generaba en él.

-¿Mejor? - Le preguntó, deteniendo los movimientos suaves de sus masajes y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Shoto sintió que se perdía en las iris negras de su compañera y un impulso inconsciente lo llevó a querer apartar con una caricia el mechon de cabello negro en el contorno de su rostro. Pero Momo se movió de su lugar, dejándolo con la mano suspendida en el aire. -Iré a buscar más hielo. - Le dijo, al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar.

-Puedo darte el mío. - Respondió él rápidamente y le ofreció su vaso. -Lo necesitas más que yo. -

-¿Estás seguro? Tengo más en la nevera… - Shoto le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña.

-Sí, no hay problema. -

Aceptando el vaso, Momo volvió a sentarse a su lado. Esta vez él percibió que estaba aún más cerca, podía sentir el calor irradiando de su cuerpo chocando con el suyo. Se movió incómodo en su lugar mientras ella se apoyaba nuevamente contra el sillón. Se notaba que estaba más fresca con la ayuda del jugo y los hielos, pero el clima seguía sofocante. El sol invadía el ambiente con sus fuertes rayos traspasando las cortinas claras del balcón y las propias sensaciones del joven le hacían ser consciente de un aumento en la temperatura ambiente y corporal… Todoroki no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así, el clima nunca había sido un asunto de preocupación para él.

Momo había buscado una excusa en el hielo para poder irse otra vez del reducido espacio en el que estaban. Todoroki aportaba más calor a la ya sofocante tarde que le tocaba vivir. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que ella tenía aceptados sus sentimientos por el joven héroe y la incomodidad de su cuerpo no era nueva, había experimentado más de una vez el calor que ascendía desde su vientre, pasando por su pecho y extendiéndose abrasadoramente por su cuello y rostro. Pero esa tarde, en el que el calor castigaba con furia en el ambiente, creía que su mente la traicionaría y no podría disimular adecuadamente la atracción que sentía hacia él. Una sonrisa apretada surcó el rostro de Momo, a veces pensaba en lo injusto que era sentirse así y no ser correspondida.

Lo miró disimuladamente, su semblante serio, con los ojos bicolor fijos en la pantalla del celular y luego desvió su atención al hielo solitario que se derretía en el vaso. Había un tinte rosado diminuto en las mejillas de Todoroki que se fundía a la altura de su cicatriz, pero ella pensaba que debía ser por el clima.

Llevando el vaso a su boca bebió el agua que se había derretido en el fondo y dejó que el frío hielo mojara sus labios. Movió el vaso, acariciando su boca con la helada superficie del cubo, al bajar el recipiente, se relamió lentamente, absorbiendo la frescura remanente que no llegaba a apagar el fuego de su cuerpo; su boca estaba fresca, pero su piel ardía…

-¿Todavía tienes calor? - Escuchó la voz grave de su amigo y le sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

-Hace calor… - Respondió en un susurró.

Sintió una brisa fresca acariciar su rostro y cuello, una sonrisa de gozo se dibujó en sus facciones ante la sensación e inclinó la cabeza a un lado para recibir el alivio en mayor extensión de piel. Un gemido placentero escapó de su garganta a través de sus labios cerrados y se mordió el labio inferior disfrutando de la merecida frescura que venía de…

Abrió los ojos y giró hacia Shoto, notando que su mano derecha cerca de su rostro era la que emanaba el aire fresco a su piel…

-Shoto… si usas tu quirk para esto… - Su voz se escapaba en un suspiro, el alivio era realmente salvador. Había sentido calor toda la tarde, su piel ardía por la inclemencia del clima y por las aceleradas hormonas que se alborotaban en su sistema.

-No te preocupes… sé regularlo… - Le respondió. -Vine para ayudarte… -

Él se acercó más y Momo se obligó a mantener los ojos cerrados. Si lo miraba, el control sobre sus acciones cedería a deseos reprimidos. Pero su compañero, a quien conocía hace tantos años, la ponía a prueba al descender su mano llevando aire frío a la altura del pecho y luego al vientre. Inconscientemente, arqueó su espalda hacia delante, su cuerpo víctima del magnetismo de esos dedos fríos que llevaban alivio al fervor que sentía.

-Es agradable, ¿Verdad? - Preguntó él. Su voz sonando más gruesa de lo habitual y en un tono más bajo, que llevó escalofríos por la espalda de Momo.

-Sí… - Respondió ella en un suspiro el cual liberó un gemido de placer.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada contra el asiento del sillón, las piernas que antes permanecían flexionadas con las rodillas al pecho, se habían extendido hasta quedar apoyadas en el suelo y cuando Shoto descendió con su brisa por su vientre, notó como los dedos de ella se clavaban en la alfombra. Todoroki la observó fijamente, sus ojos recorriendo cada detalle de las reacciones de Momo, le gustaba verla disfrutar de sus acciones y cuando ella gimió, él supo que quería verla y oirla aún más...

Se colocó sobre ella, sin tocarla, con sus rodillas a los costados de su cadera y su mano derecha continuaba marcando un camino refrescante por la piel de Yaoyorozu, manteniendo cierta distancia. Shoto solo se limitaba a mirar, mientras ella recibía el alivio placentero de su brisa helada. Sentía un hormigueo en la yema de sus dedos que anhelaban ese contacto prohibido que hacía tanto tiempo deseaba saciar, satisfacía el deseo con rozarla; su rostro, su cuello, sus labios…

Se detuvo en su boca, dibujando en el roce su contorno con el pulgar y el dedo índice, observando fijamente su forma, se relamió anhelante, pero se contuvo de besarla. Los dedos deslizándose suavemente por su cuello, trazando su línea perfecta y al llegar a la clavícula descendieron haciendo contacto por primera vez con su piel. Momo volvió a gemir al sentir el contacto helado y él levantó la vista para comprobar que seguía con los ojos cerrados. Percibiendo que tenía permiso para continuar, sus mano se apoderó de ese rincón de piel y la acarició en el cuello con suavidad, el calor que reinaba en ella haciendo contraste con el frío que llevaba él en sus dedos, hilos de agua que se derretía de sus yemas comenzaron a descender por la piel de Momo trazando caminos en la superficie de su cuerpo.

Por más que quisiera analizar y comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, la mente de Momo estaba entumecida por el vigor de las emociones. El tacto de Shoto era algo que solo podía tener en sus más íntimas fantasías, nunca pensó que podría estar sintiendo su piel contra la suya en una posición tan íntima. Se dejó llevar por su caricia, dejando que su cuerpo respondiera, dejando salir los gemidos que aprobaban cada una de sus caricias frescas sobre su piel que parecía nunca apagar su fuego.

Los ojos bicolores siguieron el recorrido curvilíneo de los senderos húmedos, sintiéndose más hambriento de contacto, Shoto posó sus labios sobre la mitad de ese sendero, probando con un beso suave la reacción de su compañera. Ella tembló bajo el contacto de su boca, pero no hizo ningún gesto por detenerlo. Todoroki se dio por permitido y bebió con pequeños besos el líquido que mojaba la piel de Momo. Ella respondió, llevando su cabeza aún más atrás, dándole mayor acceso y comodidad a su cuello. Los besos de Shoto pronto dejaron de ser solo la caricia de sus labios, para dar paso a su lengua que continuó el camino hasta el borde del escote.

No siguió allí y aprovechó el permiso anterior para probar sus labios, aquellos que deseaba poseer desde hacía tiempo. Anulando su quirk tomó su rostro con ambas manos y los buscó sediento. Los encontró dispuestos a un contacto que fue más desesperado de lo que le hubiera gustado como primer beso, atrapó su labio inferior entre los dos suyos en una mordida suave, sintiendo la textura húmeda y luego probó el superior de la misma forma. Su boca era tan adictiva como la imaginaba y continuó besándola con una pasión que desconocía de sí mismo, haciendo pasar su lengua por entre la abertura de la boca de ella, probando su interior en un éxtasis de sabor.

Pronto sus labios descendieron, besando, succionando y probando. Su mente estaba totalmente nublada, solo podía pensar en el sabor adictivo de la piel de Momo. Su mano derecha se aferró a la cintura femenina, apretando suavemente, sintiendo el cuerpo debajo de su palma, de su garganta escapó un sonido gutural e inconscientemente sus dientes se clavaron en la piel que besaban en el cuello de ella.

Momo dejó escapar más que un gemido, en un grito ahogado de placer, arqueando su torso hacia delante. Shoto apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el sillón, echando su cuerpo hacia delante, aprisionándola contra el mueble, al tiempo que ella flexionaba sus piernas aferrando su cintura asegurando su cercanía. Siguió besándola, con desesperación, mientras su mano derecha comenzaba descender por su cadera, acariciando el contorno de su pierna y luego deslizando sus dedos por la parte interna.

La sintió estremecerse cuando sus dedos se acercaron demasiado a la zona íntima resguardada por el short. Shoto levantó la mirada, dejando un hilo de saliva en la clavícula de Momo, observando su rostro atentamente. Estaba totalmente enrojecida y con la respiración agitada, lo miraba con los ojos brillosos de deseo resaltado por el sonrojo furioso de sus mejillas. Él le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña y llevó sus dedos al mismo sector. Momo se relamió y se mordió su labio inferior, dejando una línea blanquecina en su superficie producto de la presión.

Con la palma de su mano, Shoto acarició la zona íntima, sintiendo la textura rugosa del short, pero debajo de éste percibía un calor intenso chocando con su mano fría. Luego presionó con sus dedos, hundiendo levemente la tela. Podía ver en ella que la acción le gustaba, podía sentir como su propio cuerpo reaccionaba ante el tacto con aquella área...

Los dos querían más.

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón corto de la chica. Ella le devolvía la mirada y sus labios se encontraron con fervor nuevamente, mientras la prenda era descartada en el suelo. Separó sus labios, sus respiraciones agitadas, jadeantes, se mezclaron en el espacio reducido entre sus rostros. Shoto acarició la fina tela de la ropa interior antes que sus dedos corrieran la prenda y buscaran la húmeda intimidad.

Momo gimió al sentir el aire frío de la mano de Shoto en su lugar más sensible que irradiaba calor. Su cuerpo tembló ansioso por acrecentar las sensaciones. Él acariciaba el exterior provocativamente, haciéndole desear ese contacto íntimo que le insinuaba. No podía evitar estremecerse de deseo y un quejido escapó sus labios con un susurro suplicante -Shoto… -

Él captó el mensaje rápidamente, llevó sus dedos a los labios de su intimidad y los rozó con las yemas.

Momo dejó escapar otro gemido y movió la pelvis demandante. Sentía el calor húmedo entre sus piernas, pero su mente nublada de lujuria le evitó la vergüenza, más aún cuando uno de los dedos de él se introdujo dentro suyo. Momo retuvo el aire al sentirlo, sus músculos se tensionaron en torno al él y el gemido se convirtió en un grito ahogado. El placer se extendió por su cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica que pronto liberó la tensión. Luego Shoto comenzó a moverse dentro de ella y las exclamaciones de gozo no dejaron de escapar de su garganta. Él hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella mientras su mano trabajaba debajo, lamió su piel incitándola a seguir gimiendo. Disfrutando del sonido de su voz excitada por sus acciones.

Cuando sintió que se había relajado lo suficiente, sumó otro dedo a la acción, provocando una reacción similar a la anterior. El líquido interno de Momo cubría sus dedos, podía sentirla cada vez más complacida, mientras sus músculos se ceñían en torno su mano. Su propio cuerpo reaccionaba a la sensación de estar dentro de ella. En su entrepierna la presión de su miembro demandante por ocupar el lugar de sus dedos se hacía difícil de ignorar, pero dentro de la niebla del deseo que tenía en su mente, Shoto quería complacerla a ella, oírla gimiendo su nombre, jadeando de placer por lo que él le hacía.

Aceleró el ritmo, sus dedos entrando y saliendo de ella cada vez con más fuerza, sintiéndolos mojados por la sustancia cálida que se desprendía del interior. Momo pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, acariciando su cabello, pero él usó su mano izquierda para tomar ambas muñecas de ella y llevó sus manos detrás de la cabeza de su compañera. La miró fijamente a los ojos. Su mano derecha embistiendo con más fuerza, la acción llevando una nueva oleada de placer que la hizo arquearse nuevamente.

-Vine a ayudarte… - Le susurró al oído. Su voz sonando más ronca, opacada por su propia respiración agitada.

-Shoto… - Mumuró ella.

Las palpitaciones se aceleraban mientras sus músculos internos se contraían en torno a los dedos que continuaban el embiste. Los gemidos se transformaron en gritos ahogados que llamaban el nombre de su amado, indicándole el clímax. Su cuerpo se tensionó cuando los músculos de su intimidad se contrajeron en torno a la mano de Shoto. Un grito apasionado escapó de su garganta y luego la rigidez desapareció tan abruptamente como había llegado, dejándola exhausta.

Todoroki mantuvo sus dedos dentro. Prolongando el momento y volvió a besarla, con menos intensidad que antes, procurando mayor ternura en ese contacto de sus labios que buscaban una caricia. Su mano izquierda descendió de sus muñecas para tomar el contorno de su rostro. La miró a los ojos, brillosos y anhelantes. Una sonrisa genuina suave en su usual gesto estoico.

Un "Te Amo" invadió su mente, pero no salió de sus labios, en lugar de eso, la besó en la frente mientras sus dedos finalmente abandonaban el interior de ella.

Una vez fuera, extrañó la sensación de ser rodeado por ella. No pudo evitar el deseo de volver a experimentar su cuerpo, en un futuro no muy lejano.

 **FIN**

¿Fin? ¿Así como así? y sí… Si continúo con el desarrollo se hará eterno, porque a partir de este punto pueden salir infinitos caminos, pero esta vez la intención de la historia es otra…

Kinktober es un desafío semanal y si desarrollo todas las ideas de los 5 capítulos que dura el reto será muy largo, pero eso no quita que alguno de estos One shot pueda convertirse en Long Fic más adelante (Cuando termine todos los proyectos abiertos que tengo por ahora) Si bien siempre es decisión del autor que hacer con la historia, me vendría bien que ustedes me dieran su opinión.

Por otro lado… es el primer fic erótico que publico! Y realmente fue todo un desafío para mí! En lo personal me gusta mucho más insinuar que ir directo a lo descriptivo de la situación. Prefiero mil veces describir los sentimientos de los personajes que andar poniendo "que" va en "donde", a pesar de ser adulta, me incomoda un poco escribir eso (y también leerlo) Pero bueno… espero que igual se haya dejado disfrutar. Aquellos más acostumbrados a este tipo de textos quizás lo encuentren un poco torpe, pero bueno, estas 5 semanas me darán algo de training para este tipo de contenido.

Y…, es todo! Gracias por haber leído hasta acá. Como siempre, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos. A los Review logueados en FF net puedo responderlos (y siempre trato de responder todo) y a los de Wattpad, es más fácil, así que obvio que respondo.

Cualquier crítica constructiva también es bienvenida. No me asustan las críticas negativas, siempre y cuando, sean con respeto y con ánimos de ayudarme a mejorar.

Próximo Capitulo: Intercambio de Parejas. Será un AU también TodoMomo.


	2. Intercambio de Parejas - TodoMomo

**Intercambio de Parejas | TodoMomo**

Ikhny Shy

 **Summary: Universo Alterno.** Un importante socio de su padre se interesa en su prometida y lo obligan a intercambiar de pareja. Shoto conoce a Momo en esas circunstancias en las que ambos son forzados a pasar una noche juntos, pero nada los obliga a dejarse llevar por un momento de pasión… ¿O si?

* * *

Caminó por el largo pasillo del hotel con pasos lentos y postura rígida. Su ceño fruncido evidenciaba el desagrado que sentía por la situación que le obligaban a atravesar. Se detuvo delante de la última puerta del pasillo, el número 201 grabado en un cartel junto a la entrada. Sacó la tarjeta magnética de su bolsillo y aspirando hondamente, la colocó en el lector destrabando la puerta.

Dentro, ella lo estaba esperando. Se veía tan tensionada como él, sentada rígidamente en el borde de la cama con sus rodillas juntas y sus manos con los dedos entrelazados sobre su regazo. Su cabello negro, largo, caía suelto como un manto tras su espalda, con solo un mechón de flequillo cayendo con gracia sobre el contorno de su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Shoto sabía que detrás de sus párpados se escondían unos profundos iris negros. Vestía una camisa blanca y una falda tubo oscura que le llegaba a las rodillas.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, provocando un sonido suave y caminó hacia una silla, alejada de la cama.

— Buenas noches, Todoroki-san. — Escuchó que le decía con un tono gentil. Shoto la miró de reojo.

— Buenas noches. Yaoyorozu. — Llegó al asiento elegido y se sentó pesadamente. Echando su torso hacia delante, apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, dejando caer sus manos en medio de sus piernas. — Siento mucho que estés involucrada en esto. — Le dijo, realmente lamentándolo. Hubo una pausa tensa y el joven levantó la cabeza para observarla, ella tenía la mirada pegada en la alfombra.

— Está bien. — Respondió finalmente, una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. — Tampoco es culpa suya. Sé que el arreglo fue entre su padre y mi… prometido… — Lo último le salió con algo de dolor y Shoto no pudo evitar sentirse mal al notarlo. Su "prometido" había sido quien sugirió el intercambio.

— Por favor, no me trates de "usted" — Le pidió, echándose hacia atrás en la silla dando un suspiro. — Ya es bastante incómodo como para que nos hablemos así. — Ella asintió y el silencio volvió a rodearlos en un ambiente tenso.

El paso de los minutos hacía que el aire se sintiera más pesado y los movimientos lentos y suaves de cada uno, producían sonidos en el vacío que los alertaban a ambos. Shoto miró a su alrededor y encontró que contra una la de las paredes de la inmensa habitación, había una pequeña barra con distintas copas y bebidas. Se acercó allí, atrayendo la atención de su acompañante.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? — Le preguntó, mientras se servía una medida de Whisky.

— Solo si es sin alcohol. — Respondió ella, sin moverse de su lugar.  
Shoto abrió una de las puertas debajo de las bebidas encontrando una heladera pequeña.

— Hay agua y gaseosas.

— Agua estará bien.

Le sirvió en un vaso largo y se acercó con ambos hacia ella. A la cama.

Yaoyorozu tomó el agua y bebió un sorbo corto. Su mirada lejos de él, enfocada en el suelo.

Shoto se incomodaba al verla tan nerviosa, pero no sabía qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor. No solía tener mucho contacto con la gente, era malo para relacionarse con las personas y realmente nunca le había interesado interactuar demasiado con otros. Pero en el caso de la mujer que tenía en frente, por algún motivo, era distinto…

— Con mi prometida fue muy similar a esto… — Le dijo, sentándose a su lado, tomando su copa con ambas manos, fijando sus ojos bicolores en el líquido ámbar de su bebida. — Mi padre la eligió por mí. No me preguntó si me gustaba… ni tampoco le importa si nos queremos…

— ¿La quieres? — Preguntó ella. Shoto la miró de costado, preguntándose por qué le interesaba saber eso. Se encogió de hombros, suponiendo que solo era parte de la conversación.

— No. — Momo bajó su mirada a sus manos. Él pudo notar que se había relajado un poco.

— En mi caso es muy parecido. — Le dijo, en un tono suave. — Estamos comprometidos desde que éramos niños.

— ¿Un matrimonio arreglado? — Ella asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Lo quieres? — Le preguntó, luego de una pausa, imitando la pregunta que ella le hizo. Yaoyorozu levantó la mirada y lo observó fijamente. Shoto sintió que se perdía en sus ojos oscuros.

— No. — Bebió otro sorbo de agua, esta vez más largo. — Él tampoco me quiere. — Continuó. — Y cuando propuso esto… — La sintió temblar a su lado. Él bebió otro sorbo, inseguro de cómo consolarla.

— En parte es culpa mía. — Confesó luego de una pausa, atrayendo su atención nuevamente. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre él. — Cuando me preguntaron que opinaba de tí… no tendría que haberles dicho… — Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado. Shoto frunció el ceño, sintiendo la culpa invadir su pecho. Un calor abrasador se extendió por su rostro, sabía que debía tener las mejillas totalmente rojas. — Les dije que… — Se aclaró la garganta incómodo y de pronto se sintió pequeño junto a ella. — … eres hermosa. — Dejó salir el aire que no sabía había retenido, confesarle aquello no le hizo sentir mejor como esperaba.

— Gracias. — La oyó responder en un hilo de voz muy bajo. No parecía sentirse halagada, más bien, notó que volvía a temblar levemente.

— Lo siento. No quise incomodarte. Pensé que… sería bueno ser honesto con esta situación.

— Te lo agradezco. — Respondió ella.

— Pero no te preocupes. — Volteó en su lugar, para quedar enfrentados. Yaoyorozu lo miró curiosa. — No haremos nada. No voy a tocarte. — Sus palabras directas salieron de sus labios con seguridad. Momo sonrió levemente.

— Si tu no quieres, estará bien.

— No se trata de eso. No quiero incomodarte más.

— Entonces… ¿Si quieres?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿Quería?  
No sabía cómo responderle… Sus ojos la recorrieron discretamente, mientras descendían al acolchado que cubría la cama. No había mentido antes, para él era hermosa. Imposible no sentirse atraído hacia ella. Pero Shoto no era alguien que se dejara llevar por frivolidades, su prometida también era muy bella físicamente, pero a él no le importaba, ¿Por Qué sería diferente con Yaoyorozu?

La delicada mano de ella se acercó a las suyas que aún sostenían el vaso de whisky, sus dedos delgados cubriendo lo propios en una caricia delicada. Levantó la mirada para encontrar sus ojos, ella le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida y amable.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo tocaba una caricia sincera… cerró los ojos y se permitió por un instante, sentir que alguien le brindaba afecto genuino. La oyó moverse a su lado, acercándose a él.

— Yo sí quiero, Shoto… — Escuchó que le susurraba al oído. Su cuerpo se tensionó al sentir su aliento rozar su cuello y la piel se le erizó al ser consciente de la cercanía. Tragó saliva nervioso y lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con su rostro casi pegado al suyo. Sintió que su garganta se secaba, al tiempo que un fuego intenso se extendió dentro de su cuerpo.

— Yaoyorozu… yo…

Ella buscó sus labios y él lo permitió, dejando que lo besara tiernamente. Fue un contacto tímido, donde solo chocaron sus bocas, presionandose levemente. Momo comenzó a mover sus labios, acariciando los suyos con suavidad, invitándolo a profundizar el beso. Él dejó escapar un gemido desde su garganta y aceptó que la lengua de ella explorara dentro de su boca.

Las manos femeninas que sostenían las propias, se movieron hacia su rostro tomándolo desde la mandíbula, sus dedos largos y delicados trazando un camino hacia su cabello, hundiéndose en sus hebras plata y escarlata. Shoto arrojó el vaso a un lado, ignorando el sonido del objeto golpeando el suelo alfombrado y llevó ambas manos a la cadera de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo. Las manos de él ascendieron por su espalda, marcado el contorno de su figura, mientras los dedos de ella abandonaban su cabello y se aferraban a sus hombros anchos, al tiempo que sus piernas lo rodeaban por la cintura hasta que ella quedó encima de él arrodillada sobre el colchón de la cama.

Ese beso tímido del inicio se había transformado en uno mucho más intenso, frenético. Shoto sentía la necesidad de saborearla, grabar en sus sentidos cada una de las sensaciones que le ofrecía Yaoyorozu. Sus manos buscaban el contacto con su piel, arrancando la camisa del interior de la falda, abriéndola brutamente haciéndole perder los botones del frente.

Se tomó un instante para observarla detenidamente, mientras sus brazos la rodeaban por la cintura. Sus hombros desnudos, su cuello, su rostro sonrojado que lo miraba con los ojos brillosos. Había algo en ellos, algo que Shoto no supo identificar. Momo acarició los mechones bicolores de su flequillo con suavidad y sus dedos comenzaron a marcar el contorno de su frente, sus mejillas y su mandíbula hasta llegar a su mentón, obligándolo a levantarlo para plantar otro beso suave y tierno.

Luego del beso, él sintió un hormigueo en los labios, extrañando la sensación de sentirlos contra los suyos. Hundió su rostro entre los pechos de ella, sintiendo el contraste de su piel suave con la rugosa textura de la ropa interior, aspirando hondamente se permitió disfrutar de su perfume particular que expedía su cuerpo. Con su cabeza allí, podía escuchar el acelerado ritmo del corazón de ella, tan ansioso como el propio.

Ella le acariciaba la base del cuello, apoyando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de él. Podía oírla respirando profundamente, probablemente también incorporando su propio aroma.

Se aferró más a su cintura, cuando por un instante en su mente llegó el pensamiento de sentirse querido. No se conocían, esa noche habían hablado más que en todas las veces que se vieron de lejos en las reuniones de trabajo de su padre. Pero la delicadeza con la que lo trataba, la suavidad de sus caricias y la mirada que le había entregado hace solo un momento, le habían dado una sensación de felicidad que por mucho tiempo no había sentido.

Momo tuvo que contenerse, hundiendo su rostro entre los mechones de cabello blancos y rojos. Tenía mucho por decirle, por confesarle. Había soñado con un momento así con él por mucho tiempo, fantaseado y planeando cada detalle, pero en todas sus confabulaciones no pensó que podrían tener un momento tierno, que sus sentimientos hacia él podrían tomar riendas de las acciones y que Shoto podría mostrar ese atisbo de afecto que le ofrecía.

Con delicadeza lo obligó a recostarse en la cama, quedando ella encima de él. Mirándolo fijamente, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. Los ojos bicolor le devolvían la mirada con aire curioso. Momo se mordió el labio inferior, cuando sus manos se posaron sobre los pectorales y comenzaron a trazar un recorrido de caricias a través de su torso marcado, siguió con su mirada el trayecto de sus manos, admirando el físico de su acompañante con un tinte de lujuria, descendió por sus hombros y brazos, quitándole la camisa en el recorrido.

— No estés tan tenso. — Le dijo en un susurro muy leve. — Puedes detenerme cuando quieras.

Pero Shoto no iba a detenerla. Solo se limitó a asentir levemente, dejándola explorar su piel, que se erizaba con el contacto dulce que le brindaba. Un escalofrío placentero viajaba por su espalda, al tiempo que sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse. Cerró los ojos, enfocándose solo en las caricias que recorrían su cuerpo, su mente despojándose de pensamientos quedando solo con las sensaciones que lo atravesaban.

Sintió que le desabrochaba el pantalón. Sus músculos volvieron a tensarse al sentirse vulnerable, tragó saliva cuando ella comenzó a deslizar la prenda por su cadera y sus piernas, quedando solo en su ropa interior. Mantuvo sus brazos rígidos al costado de su cuerpo, por más que le hubiera gustado levantar sus manos para devolver las caricias, pero con sus sentidos alerta lo mantenían ansioso por lo que sea que ella planeara hacer.

Momo volvió a colocarse sobre él al deshacerse de su pantalón y de su propia falda, quedando ella también con solo su ropa interior. Podía sentir la presión entre ambas prendas íntimas y echándose hacia delante apoyó su abdomen haciendo contacto con el de él, sus pechos a solo unos centímetros del suyo. Mantuvo sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Shoto y sonrió con ternura al verlo con sus ojos cerrados, sus cejas fruncidas en un gesto de ansiedad.

Volvió a besarlo, buscado relajarlo, queriendo llevar tranquilidad con ese contacto, pero sus propios deseos la traicionaron y el beso volvió a tomar fuego del anhelo. Lo besó con desesperación, angustia y necesidad. Su cuerpo se movió sobre él, sintiendo el roce de sus intimidades llevar el fuego de la pasión desmedida.

Él gimió, devolviendo la intensidad de sus besos, llevando una de sus manos al rostro de ella, ocupando su mejilla para asegurar sus labios, mientras la otra mano, descendía por su cintura hasta sus muslos.

La fricción que generaban sus movimientos sobre él generaban aún más calor y mientras el sonido de los gemidos, las respiraciones agitadas y los besos se mezclaban en una sinfonía única para ellos, las manos de ambos buscaban con desesperación la piel del otro…

Entre el fervor del momento y las emociones mezcladas, las últimas barreras de ropa cayeron al suelo. Momo no dudó en descender sobre él, dejando que ingresara en su cuerpo, sintiendo la intensidad de tenerlo dentro de ella. Un gemido de placer emergió de ella, mientras su interior se acostumbraba a su presencia. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, saboreando cada sensación y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la respiración agitada de Shoto y de los leves gemidos que escapaban de los labios del joven.

Las manos de él la tomaron por la cadera, guiándola en el movimiento ascendente y descendente, marcándole el ritmo que se iba a acelerando conforme sus cuerpos exigían mayor fricción.

Momo arqueó su espalda hacia atrás y un grito ahogado emergió de su interior al sentir una oleada de placer expandirse desde su zona más íntima. Sintió sus músculos ligeros mientras Shoto la dirigía con mayor vigorosidad, aferrándose a sus caderas, clavando sus uñas en la piel de ella.

Él tembló bajo ella, cuando las palpitaciones en su interior le indicaron que ambos habían llegado al clímax. El grito que compartieron, teñido de gozo, llenó el ambiente que pronto se inundó en quietud.

Todavía retumbaba en sus oídos el sonido de sus cuerpos moviéndose uno contra el otro, cuando se dejó caer sobre su pecho y contrajo sus brazos buscando la protección de Shoto que se la aseguró, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

Sabía que ese momento no duraría para siempre, pero eso no evitó que deseara que el tiempo se detuviera. Sintiéndose cuidada y protegida, Momo quería saborear esos momentos que le estaba regalando.

Pensó que no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa. Le había costado bastante conseguir que sus planes funcionaran de la forma que lo hicieron. Que su prometido se fijara en la novia de Shoto, sugerirle un trato a Enji, pasando desapercibida por el más joven de los Todoroki para finalmente estar en esa posición.

Sintió la respiración profunda de su acompañante. Levantando la mirada confirmó que se había quedado dormido. Lo observó fijamente, admirando su expresión pacífica. Extendió su mano y apartó un mechón rojo de su frente…

— Después de todo… — Susurró levemente, sacando de su pecho aquello que le hubiera gustado confesarle esa noche. — … no te acuerdas de mi, Shoto… —

 **FIN**

 **AN:**

Generalmente no me gustan los AU. Son muy complicados. Pero en este caso la idea me tentó mucho…  
Si hiciera un Long Fic con esto, omitiría toda la descripción de lo que hicieron y me enfocaría más en todo lo que hizo Momo por conseguir esa noche con Todoroki y que haría él después de enterarse que lo había engañado de esa forma… Pero bueno, no lo voy a escribir en el corto plazo...

Esta historia debía ser más fría que "Hielo", con la idea de dos extraños que cumplían parte en un trato, pero cuando empecé a escribirlo y pensé las motivaciones de Momo, se me fue a más tierno. Ella no puede ser fría, no en mi imaginación. Será que la tengo muy idealizada (que para ser sincera, sí la tengo totalmente idealizada)

La semana que viene debería escribir "Asfixia" y digo Debería porque No voy a hacerlo…  
Sí, tenía una idea para esa semana… y más o menos tenía pensadas un par de cosas para desarrollarla, pero la verdad que el concepto no me gusta para nada. Y decidí que si no lo disfruto yo misma, ¿Cómo va a disfrutarlo otra persona? Así que le dedicaré esa semana a mis otros fics…

Gracias a todos los que me escribieron comentarios y mensajes por el capítulo anterior. Este tipo de narración es nueva para mí, así que estaba un poco nerviosa! Espero que este les haya gustado (aunque es menos descriptivo que el anterior)

Para la 4° semana dejamos descansar a Shoto y a Momo.

La Pareja será Kaminari y Jiro y el temaa: **Video Erótico**


End file.
